Talk:Creddie/@comment-3542431-20121123193748
"Back in 2007 I started 'meeting' you and I immediately fell in love with you You've been making me laugh and making me cry ever since. Nowthat its time to finally say goodbye Im this close to teraing up but before I start to cry I just wonder why: "Chorus" How is it that one thing can make me feel this happy? how? ? is it that one of you being rough around the edges is so heartwarming at the same time? How is it that the big nerd is so much more inside You really had me holding on so tight you made me get overwhelmed Im gonna miss this so hard and I feel that in a way this all is absurd But I sure know Ill never be capable of untangling me from you the good times, the bad times, I'll keep them in my heart your moments they'Ll always be on my mind and with your head outta earth and you being outta mind , the awesomeness got me blind and I didn't know that I could really be this kind so what if you dont happen tonight? I'll still have you 'walking by my side'. And if there happens to be only silence around I won#t let myself get pushed down to the ground And even if you dont make? ? a single sound The tone will always be happy when you're arou nd CHorus so we ned to get going gotta say goodbye tonight But well never let go this sun will shine for all timjes and I call in-love when I see you smile? gonna hang on your words for the rets of my life ... coz back in 2007 began the greatest time? back then I didnt know, what would happen to you and from now on, Ill be missing you soo bad.. and in this very moment Im just feeling sad.. yes its not that good, cozz I worte that within 5 minutes and I might be exaggerating but I just love this couple? :D (you, of co0urse is seddie.). And Ive been loving this couple for quitea while now, I am just soo in love with them. I would always immediatley stop whatever I do just to watch seddie videos. Yes, I happen to be obsessed so what? :D" I was looking through the seddiepage and SeddieBenz wrote this song herself(shes not even a native speaker so I thought it was REALLY Good). And in exeption of the nerd and rough around the edges thing, I think the 'I fell in love with you' thing really fits creddie as well, so I thought I'd share this one with you. Creddie is heartwarming and I hope they really do kiss, that would be such a touchy moment. even tho its unlikely(just IMO) that they get bakc togetehr with carly moving to iraly. But I love iCarly and especially creddie to the moon and back, from the bottom of my heart. JUST LOVE IT: GOnna msis this show, but wlel still be able to watch episodes so far. WIll you stay here , move to the S&C or gibby wikia ? I really wanna stay in touch coz Im gonna miss you guys as well!!